


Beloved

by impaladiaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy Destiel, M/M, Men cuddling and loving each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impaladiaries/pseuds/impaladiaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean contemplates what Castiel means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece from Dean's POV on how Cas makes him feel. It's fluff, I guess. Originally posted on my tumblr for Destielweek12. Enjoy!

Dean never felt more wanted then when Cas’ gaze was on him. His gaze was full of heat and passion and adoration and Dean felt all of it from top of his head to the soles of his feet. At first he felt uncomfortable with those intense blue eyes on him every time he turned around. He didn’t understand how this being could love him this much, even after seeing him at his worst, his lowest.

Dean never felt more treasured then when Cas held him. He never knew what he was craving until Cas gave it to him. The first time they shared a bed, they didn’t have sex, Cas just wrapped his arms around Dean and held him close and murmured to Dean. Dean had never been held like that in his childhood, let alone in his adult life. Dean could feel the stress and hurt and anger he carried with him seep out and disappear just because of Cas’ warm embrace.

Dean never felt more loved then when Cas whispered words in Deans ear. Words like beloved, worthy, beautiful, amazing, and perfect. At first Dean could barely listen. He squirmed with embarrassment, trying to get away. These were not words that describe Dean Winchester. No, these words were the opposite of him, but Dean could feel that filthy feeling that clung to his soul slip away as Cas caressed and stroked and spoke wonderful words that made Dean flush with pleasure now, more than embarrassment because he was starting to believe what Cas said.

Dean never felt more at home then with Cas by his side. Castiel, angel of the Lord, could be anywhere in the world, he could be in heaven. Hell any place would be better than riding for hours in the Impala, staying in crummy hotels, but Cas chose to be with him and that restored Deans faith in himself that he had lost so long ago he couldn’t quite remember if he ever had it to begin with. Cas was slowly healing the broken pieces of Dean.

Dean Winchester restored Cas’ faith in humankind, but Cas restored Dean’s faith in being human.


End file.
